


Dañados

by BlueDisaster (Nuk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, S1, Wincest Implied, mes demoníaco
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 16:45:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16643969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuk/pseuds/BlueDisaster
Summary: Dean quería que Sam volviera a cazar con él. Los precios, a veces, son altos.





	Dañados

**Author's Note:**

> Segundo reto del Mes Demoníaco de WI (https://www.facebook.com/groups/wincestinfinito). Esta vez, las reglas eran: primera temporada, mínimo mil palabras y cinco días de plazo (gracias Krizz por proponerlo ^^). 
> 
> No he cumplido con el plazo (nomedalavida) y está sin betear. Si os gustan las cosas dulces, huid. Al resto, espero que os guste.

* * *

 

**Fucked (dañados)**

 

—...todo aburridísimo: las clases, mis amigos... Imagina, un pueblo en medio de la nada y...

Dean imaginaba otras cosas mientras la cerveza fría bajaba por su garganta. Pelo rubio natural —apostaría todo lo que llevaba en los bolsillos que, vale, no era demasiado—, ojos del color de la miel, dulce y pegajosa, y pestañas tan largas que daban ganas de deslizarse por ellas, y... hablando de _deslizarse_ en algún sitio, Dean quería...

—...encontrarme a mí misma y vivir aventuras. ¿A tí te gusta eso? ¿La aventura?

LRYG (labios rojos y gordos; Dean no se acordaba de su nombre, pero sabía que era su tipo, porque él le llamaba «cariño» y a ella no parecía importarle). Le preguntaba si le gustaban las aventuras. A él. En. Ese. Preciso. Momento.

En ese preciso —y _jodido_ — momento en el que Sam, con mirada adusta y una cara que casi le rozaba el suelo, aparecía por la puerta de aquel bar. Paseó su vista, repasando a los parroquianos, pero Dean tenía claro que sabía dónde estaba él. Sólo estaba controlando. Maldito cabrito controlador.

Bebió de su cerveza otra vez. Tragos largos y muy fríos.

—Lo siento, cariño. —Y en ese momento, cuando Sam comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, Dean volvió la vista a la chica—. Me encantan las aventuras, te lo aseguro. Y me encantaría una contigo. Ahora mismo. Pero... no es buen momento.

—Que te den, Mick. —La cara de LRYG era un poema y su tono de voz evidenciaba que no le hacía ninguna gracia el cambio en Dean.

—Sí, guapa. A ti también.

No era que la chica no se estuviera ya prácticamente levantando de la silla, pero la mirada de Sam era un «largo» en cuanto estuvo allí. Se sentó frente a él.

—Tengo un caso.

Dean agarró su cerveza. Eran las 11.35 p.m.

—¿Sabes? Estaba a punto de llevármela al huerto, Sam. Menudo aguafiestas.

Su hermano no dijo nada. Sólo dejó que sus ojos mostraran, durante una décima de segundo, lo que pensaba sobre los planes de Dean. Luego siguió, al tiempo que levantaba un dedo al camarero para pedir una cerveza.

—Es en Stillwater, Oklahoma. Un hombre ha muerto hoy. Estando solo en su casa. No hay señales de que hayan forzado la puerta, ni ventanas rotas... Su mujer murió hace una semana. Justo una semana.

—¿Y? Puede que se haya suicidado. —De repente, Dean se calló. Ni siquiera hacía un mes que Sam dejó Stanford. Ni siquiera pronunciaban el nombre de ella.

—No hay señales de suicidio.

Sam no pensaba en ella. O hacía ver que no pensaba en ella. Porque Dean era testigo de las pesadillas. No. Sam era una máquina de cavar tumbas a las tres de la madrugada, de quemar huesos y de quemarse la vista buscando casos. Cazar, matar, salvar gente, matar, cazar. Dean había querido eso. Pero no así. Los viajes en el Impala estaban llenos de momentos de todo tipo, y los peores eran los nuevos silencios. Los antiguos se habían esfumado. Los de ahora estaban llenos de cosas que Dean a veces prefería ignorar y otras veces _necesitaba_ saber. Era una locura.

Ahora, la mirada de su hermano sobre él era como una cuerda que tiraba —y Dean sabía por qué lo hacía. Mejor trabajar que volver a dormir—, pero odiaba verlo así. Matar sin descanso iba comiéndose parte de tu alma. Él lo sabía porque siempre había sido el matón. Y eso le confería cierta garantía. ¿Pero Sam? Dean y su padre se habían pasado toda su vida protegiéndole de ello. Y ahora resultaba que encajaba en el papel como si estuviera hecho a su medida.

—Eso no significa nada —intentó.

Pero sí que significaba algo. Dean lo sabía. Significaba que, a pesar de que era medianoche, iban a ir al motel, a recoger sus petates, y a meterse en el Impala para estar en Stillwater, Oklahoma, cuando el sol comenzara a despuntar la mañana siguiente.

Y no era ningún nuevo horizonte.

Ya no era Sam siguiéndoles a él y a su padre, caza tras caza. Ahora era Sam quien tiraba y Dean quien le seguía. Carretera, estado tras estado, pólvora y sal, sin descanso. Estaba exhausto.

Pero hacía un mes desde lo de Jess.

Y no podía hacer otra cosa.

 

***

 

Días después, quizá una semana, quizá algo más —dos pueblos después, eso sí—, estaban en el sur de Utah. Era un día libre —uno en que Sam no había encontrado nada, o, más bien, no le había logrado convencer del todo sobre que aquella muerte por intoxicación de botox había sido en realidad causada por un fantasma—. Los días libres Dean trataba de conducir a ninguna parte y ganar algo de efectivo jugando al billar, beber cerveza y mirar las estrellas. Pero era complicado relajarse con un ceño fruncido permanente sobre su nuca. Los días libres, Sam se consumía. Los días libres no había quien le aguantara.

Esa noche, Dean salió porque eso o explotaba.

Cuando volvió, gracias al cielo, Sam dormía plácidamente bajo la colcha raída de una cama anodina. Se dijo que no importaba. Se metió al baño, convenciéndose de que, quizá, esa era _la noche_. Y cuando salió, se permitió hacerlo una vez más. Apoyado en el quicio de madera de la puerta del baño, con la bombilla a su espalda como único haz de luz en el cuarto, observó en silencio a Sam durmiendo tranquilo. Los secretos que emergían pasada la media noche. Si esa era la noche en que ya no habría más pesadillas, Dean tenía todo el maldito y jodido derecho a estar allí, en primera fila, para presenciarlo.

Y se repetía que esa, y sólo esa, era la excusa por la que estaba allí, como un mirón. (Si Sam se despertase en ese momento...)

El primer sonido fue casi inaudible, pero él lo escuchó.

Exhaló y apagó la luz.

Esa no iba a ser _la noche_.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, se quitó los vaqueros y se metió en la cama de Sam. Como cuando eran pequeños y las pesadillas eran por cosas normales como el miedo a la oscuridad y no porque tu novia hubiera muerto quemada en el techo de tu habitación frente a tus ojos.

Porque le desquiciaba escucharlo gritar «Jess» en mitad de la noche.

Sam se calmaba y las promesas que Dean se había hecho caían como los naipes de un castillo bajo un huracán.

 

***

 

No lo vio venir.

No fue nada especial para el resto del universo.

Todo comenzó en una larga carretera, mientras atravesaban el estado de Minnesota. Sam dormía en el asiento del copiloto —dormía la mayoría de los días, porque las noches eran una mierda— y Dean conducía con el ceño fruncido mientras Ted Nugent gritaba a través de los altavoces _"...the road I cruise is a bitch now baby, you know you can't turn me 'round, and if a house gets in my way baby you know I'll burn it down. You remember the night that you left me , you put me in my place..."._ Llevaba noches consiguiendo que Sam durmiera a ratos —entre sueños que olían a chamuscado, piel y su aliento en la nuca—, y se estaba quemando por dentro. Los precios a pagar y todo eso. Estaba familiarizado con el tema y por ello sabía que lo importante, a veces, era la distancia.

Así que metió una cuchara de plástico en la boca de su hermano dormido y luego sacó una foto con el móvil.

Nada especial. Sólo una manera tonta de comenzar una guerra por el día, mientras luchaban juntos durante las noches.

Y la primera risa de Sam, la primera de verdad, honda y sincera (los ojos clavados en él) en muchos —eternos— meses.

No lo vio venir. La forma en que constriñó su pecho, tan inesperada y férreamente, que Dean pensó que le estaba dando un ataque al corazón y que era demasiado joven para morir.

 

***

 

—Tarde o temprano vas a tener que hablar de ello. —Se obligó a no decir «de ella».

—Déjame en paz, Dean.

También peleaban.

Dean lo haría, dejarlo estar. Respetar el código Winchester.

Si pudiera.

—Oye —alzó las manos—, no es por nada, no quiero hacer terapia ni tener momentos de chicas ni nada de eso. Lo que pasa es que eres tú quien me cubre las espaldas y quiero estar seguro de que mi culo está a salvo.

Sam le miró con cara de «¿qué coño estás diciendo?», porque si algo era Sam cuando estaba de ese humor, era eficiente hasta el hartazgo.

«Vamos, Sam. Te está arrastrando al abismo y me arrastra a mí tambien».

—¿Quieres guardártelo? Perfecto. Pero entre un equipo de cazadores como nosotros, es de ser un poco egoísta.

La mirada de Sam fue de advertencia. Y quizá era eso lo que buscaba, un cambio. Una grieta.

—No quiero hablar del tema.

—Sin embargo, deberías. Sacarlo fuera.

—¿Qué parte no entiendes?

—Sólo estoy diciendo que, quizá...

—¿Sabes? Estás demasiado acostumbrado a obtener siempre lo que quieres...

No lo vio venir. El puñetazo. Ni Sam tampoco.

Y quería que él se lo devolviera. Siempre quería.

(A veces, mientras Sam soñaba con la chica en llamas, Dean le pedía perdón).

 

***

 

Al final, llegó Sarah.

Un caso con una pareja asesinada en casa, ninguna cerradura forzada, un cuadro extraño y antiguo.

Sam tardó un poco más, pero Dean se dio cuenta enseguida. Sarah le miraba _así_ , como cuando alguien encuentra un enigma que quiere descifrar y cruzaría las puertas del Infierno para hacerlo. Luego miró a Sam y se dio cuenta que, quizá, era lo que hacía falta.

Los nudos en el estómago no eran importantes.

Se apartó, favoreció, fomentó y asistió.

—Te gusta, le gustas. Sois dos adultos que consienten. —En una cama gigante de un motel a todas luces de citas, tumbado como si no le importase nada, Dean empezó a cascarlo.

—¿Y cuál es el punto, Dean? Siempre nos vamos.

—Bueno, no estoy hablando de boda, Sam..

—No, ¡no lo entiendo! ¿Qué te importa si me lío con alguien?

—Puede que así no estuvieras tan refunfuñón todo el rato.

La mirada de incredulidad de Sam cambió el tono de la conversación.

—En serio. No se trata sólo de liarte con alguien, ¿ok? Creo que esta chica podría ser buena para ti. —Dean no podría ser más sincero aunque lo intentara. Y por eso, dijo el nombre por primera vez—. Mira, no quiero ser irrespetuoso, pero estoy seguro de que esto es por Jessica, ¿cierto? —La forma en que Sam le miró, sin intención de querer partirle la cara al momento, hizo que continuara—. Y yo no sé lo que es perder a nadie de esa forma. Pero creo que ella habría querido que fueras feliz. Por dios, que te divirtieras de vez en cuando. ¿No es así?

Dean era un cabrón, porque Sam tenía los ojos llenos de agua y poco donde esconderse.

—Sí. Sé que a ella le gustaría. —Su voz salió quebrada y se arrepintió de haber hablado de ella. _«No, Sam. No sigas hablando»_ —. Tienes razón. Parte de esto es por Jessica. —Y entonces le miró, brutalmente sincero—. Pero no es la razón principal.

Las miradas honestas de Sam le mataban. Llegaban a alguna parte de él a la que nadie más llegaba, joder, que ni siquiera él sabía que existía. Y era entonces cuando sabía que estaban jodidos. Que los dos estaban dañados de una forma irreversible. Y, con el pulso estrellándose en sus venas, por una vez preguntó.

—¿Y cuál es?

Pero Sam no se atrevió a contestar a eso. El silencio engulló una respuesta que no era necesario decir en voz alta para que los dos la supieran, pero que Dean necesitaba cada día más.

El silencio dolía. Cada vez más.

—Vale. Lo que sea.

 


End file.
